The American Academy of Audiology's Academy Research Conference (ARC) 2011, 2012, and 2013, will be the third, fourth, and fifth meetings of an annual, one-day, translational research conference begun in 2009. The conferences are equally designed for audiologists who want a better understanding of the latest research in areas of critical need and impact for the care of their patients, and scientists who want to hear the latest findings in these translational areas of study. Post-doctoral fellows and doctoral students in audiology and the hearing sciences will also have the opportunity to join these thought-provoking discussions, with some competitively selected to make poster presentations as a means of encouraging emerging scientists. In keeping with the intent of the ARC to make research available to practitioners, the conferences are held each year on the opening day of Audiology NOW!(R), the American Academy of Audiology's convention and exposition, which draws an annual attendance of over 6,500 audiologists, scientists, doctoral students, and representatives from a wide variety of industries, organizations, and other agencies of interest to the profession of audiology. ARC 2011 will convene on April 6, 2011, in Chicago, Illinois, with a program on Current Trends in the Evaluation and Treatment of Tinnitus. Tinnitus well represents the ARC's